


Taking Back What's Mine

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: An angry and suspicious Theodore Nott sneaks into his ex-girlfriend's house and gets more than what he bargained for when she returns.





	

** Taking Back What’s Mine **

 

_“Please change your mind and give me another chance.”_

_“No. You’ve had more chances than I count, and your time is up. Please leave me alone.”_

_.oOo._

He silently let himself into his ex-girlfriend’s house using the key he had copied before handing it back. It served her right for leaving him the way she did. After all, he was Theodore Nott, and no one dumped Theodore Nott without facing the consequences. He locked the door to evade panic and suspicion if she returned earlier than he expected. His eyes lingered disdainfully on the pale pink paintwork that Lavender had chosen for her hallway. Merlin only knew why he was so fascinated by a witch with such bad taste.

.oOo.

_“Are you seeing someone else? Is that why you won’t forgive me?”_

_“No. And even if I was seeing someone else, we are no longer together and it’s none of your business.”_

_“Trust me, it is my business. If I find out that you’re lying, I’ll make you pay; that’s a promise you can rely on.”_

_.oOo._

Theodore walked into the living room and glanced around curiously. It was cluttered but tidy, and rather annoyingly showed no hints of a man living or staying there. He cursed under his breath and clenched his fist. She _had_ to be seeing someone else, and he was going to find out who it was. Theodore walked into the kitchen–Lavender’s favourite room. Thoughts of her baking brownies wearing nothing but his T-Shirt popped up like a Jack-in-the-box, and he was startled by the sudden, intense desire to see her dressed like that once more. His thoughts burst like bubbles when he heard a key turning in the lock. Keeping his cool, Theodore quickly cast a silent disillusionment charm and backed up against the wall.

“I still think you should get the locks changed, Lavender. Theodore could stoop to any level to get back at you, so why would you give him the opportunity?”

He glared at Parvati Patil and waited impatiently for a response.

“I’m sure he won’t do anything like that. His pride was wounded and he lashed out, but he’s all talk and no action.”

Oh, he would show her action if she continued to disrespect him like that.

“Are you sure? I’m worried about you.”

Lavender smiled warmly at her friend. “I’m fine, Parvati, so stop worrying. Are you still going to come around for drinks tomorrow?”

“Of course—unless my dream man drops out of the sky and sweeps me off my feet in the meantime.”

Lavender raised an eyebrow. “I’ll see you at the usual time, then.”

The two girls giggled like teenagers before saying goodbye, and Parvati left, closing the door behind her. Lavender took her shoes off and headed up the stairs while Theodore sighed in relief. After a few minutes had passed, he crept up the stairs and tiptoed into her bedroom. The sight that greeted him almost took his breath away, but he regained his composure quickly and she remained blissfully unaware of his presence.

The woman he desired above all others had started unbuttoning her blouse. The tantalising glimpse of a lacy black bra was nearly his undoing and he found himself unable to move. Time passed by at an agonisingly slow pace as he watched the blouse drop to the floor, quickly followed by the pencil skirt that showed off her curves beautifully. His eyes lingered appreciatively over the divine body he’d missed for far too long.

The rational side of him knew that he should leave before he was caught, but he ignored the warning. The risk was worth it as far as he was concerned.

Lavender turned around and for a minute she glanced over at where he was standing, her eyes wide and wary. “Is someone there?” she asked warily.

He held his breath and tiptoed away as she walked closer and reached out her hand. Finding only air, she shrugged and released a breath of her own. “Don’t be silly, Lavender. There’s no one there,” she whispered confidently while removing her last remaining articles of clothing. After grabbing two towels, she headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Theodore hesitated in the doorway and failed to hold back a groan when she squealed as the cold water soaked her skin.

The sensible thing to do at this point would be to leave, but Theodore was unable and unwilling to do so. Seeing her radiant, naked body had awakened the dragon inside of him and he was powerless to resist temptation. Stepping into the bathroom and removing the disillusionment charm, he reached out and pulled the curtain open.

_Time to take back what’s mine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
